1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a sewing machine, and, more particularly, to an improved apparatus for indicating a magnification of an elongated pattern to be sewn by the sewing machine.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A conventional sewing machine may be able to sew elongated patterns and is provided with means for setting pattern length, that is, a magnification of a pattern to be elongated, as well as means for setting fabric feeding pitches and amplitudes of the swingable needle, but the sewing machine has failed to indicate the length of the elongated pattern except indicating one of the feeding pitches and needle amplitudes.
It has been desired in sewing operation to select elongated patterns of optional magnification while simultaneously confirming the display or indication of the pattern elongating magnification on the sewing machine. In fact, it will be more convenient, if a selected feeding pitch is displayed in addition to the display of a selected pattern elongating magnification. It is often required to adjust the feeding pitch of the elongated pattern while sewing. In this case, indication of feeding pitch is useful to meet this requirement.
In any event, a novel indication means has been expected to indicate both feeding pitch and elongated pattern magnification.
When general or ordinal pattern sewing, instead of elongator pattern sewing, is carried out, both a feeding pitch and a needle amplitude are set and as a result it is desired that the set values are displayed respectively. When an elongated pattern is sewed, it is desired that the set values of the feeding pitch and pattern magnification are displayed respectively for confirmation of the set condition.